That's a Wrap!
That's a Wrap! is the thirty-third case in Starlight Shores and the third case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, the team discovered the existence of a mysterious person called the Marionette, who influenced Davy Peel into killing Stephen Bleecher. Adam Russ also told the team about a film due to come out on valentines' day being filmed in Hidden Falls. After arriving to tour the movie set, the team found the body of director Louise Ellison, her throat slit. During chapter 1, four people were interrogated: actress Isabelle Lot, assistant director Conrad Neverslope, prison guard Baxter Killmary and the victim's sister Eden Ellison. At the end of the chapter, Jackson Franco told the team he had found the murder weapon. During chapter 2, after examining, the stone knife, Naomi Hia was able to confirm that the killer eats ice cream. The team also suspected script writer Roger Davies and interrogated him. At the end of chapter 2, Alice told the player as Isaac that they needed to get up to the movie set immediately, as Conrad had a gun to Eden's head! In the third chapter, multiple possible motives were revealed for Louise's murder, it turned out Baxter and Louise were in a romantic relationship and that he had planned to propose, and Isabelle was jealous as she wanted Baxter for herself. It was also revealed that Eden and Louise had a strong sibling rivalry, and Conrad was enraged at how directing and wanted to be director, eventually his rage leading him to threaten to kill the victim's sitter. It was also revealed that Roger was annoyed as he believed Louise was destroying his original idea for the film as she was turning the film into a love film due to come out on valentines' day. In the team incriminated Roger as the killer. After confessing to the murder, Roger denied that the murder was about Louise changing his script, he then explained that he did it for fame. He told the player and Isaac that killing Louise would bring more publicity to the film, then after the film became famous due to Louise's murder, he hoped he could finally become a director himself. On the day of the murder, he hit her over the head with a wrench and slit her throat with a stone knife and left the scene. Alexander Donovan sentenced him to 20 years in prison. During The Great Game, Andrew asked for the player's assistance has he had been thinking about the mysterious link between the late Sylas Myles and mobster Dayiu and wanted to do more investigating. Isaac told Andrew and the player that is was a little known fact that Louise was a member of the Orient Walkers, meaning there could be some evidence at Louise's caravan. After searching the caravan, the team found Dayiu's phone and tried to unlock it before being confronted by Dayiu. Deciding to confront her over her connections to Sylas, she explained that she had been doing business with him before discovering his criminal nature, and cut ties with him. Alice also asked to speak with the player about a mysterious valentines' day card she received, telling her to go to the movie set for a surprise. After arriving to the set, Alice and the player found that the set had been changed to include love heart balloons and other heart decorations. Suddenly, Roy Ketcher jumped out holding a bouquet of roses for Alice. Alice told him back that the decorations were slightly creepy, as she despised Valentines' day and told him hat if he wanted to win her over he should take her to bar for a pint of beer instead of flowers. Roy decided to do that and took her to the pub for a drink. Finally, Baxter requested the player's assistance immediately as something had happened at the prison. After searching the prison yard, the player and Isaac found the body of convicted killer Davy Peel. After his autopsy, Malcolm told the player that he had been killed with cyanide and the poison was clearly self-administered. Malcolm also showed them a faded note hidden in Davy's pocket, and after examining it found it was a note from the "Marionette". After coming to the conclusion that the Marionette had influenced Davy to kill himself, Andrew decided it was time to put all their resources on catching the Marionette and told them to start investigating the town square for any evidence of the Marionette's identity. Summary Victim *'Louise Ellison' (found dead in her director's chair, her throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Stone Knife' Killer *'Roger Davies' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in marine life. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in marine life. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has AB+ blood. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in marine life. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in marine life. *The suspect knows mechanics. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has knowledge in marine life. *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has AB+ blood. *The suspect has green eyes. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in marine life. *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer has AB+ blood. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Crate, Locket; New Suspect: Isabelle Lot) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge in marine life) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Clapboard) *Examine Clapboard. (New Suspect: Conrad Neverslope) *Ask Conrad about Louise's murder. *Examine Crate. (Result: Wrench) *Analyse Wrench. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Locket. (Result: Unknown Woman's Face) *Examine Face in Locket. (New Suspect: Eden Ellison) *Inform Eden about her sister's death. *Speak to Isabelle about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Caravan) *Investigate Caravan. (Clue: Fish Tank) *Examine Fish Tank. (Result: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (New Suspect: Baxter Killmary) *Ask Baxter why his wallet was in the victim's caravan. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison Yard. (Clues: Stone Knife, Bouquet of Flowers) *Examine Stone Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream; New Crime Scene: Chair) *Investigate Chair. (Clues: Script, Medal) *Examine Script. (New Suspect: Roger Davies) *Ask Roger about the murder. (Profile: The suspect knows mechanics) *Examine Medal. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Eden about her angry message. (Profile: The suspect has a knowledge in marine life) *Examine Bouquet of Flowers. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Analyse Wedding Ring. (05:00:00; Result: Baxter Killmary's Ring) *Ask Baxter about his plans to propose. (Profile: The suspect knows mechanics and has a knowledge in marine life) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Conrad about putting a gun to Eden's head. (Profile: The suspect knows mechanics, has a knowledge in marine life and eats ice cream) *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Smashed Photograph, Megaphone) *Examine Smashed Photo Frame. (result: Shrine to Baxter) *Ask Isabelle about her shrine to Baxter. (Profile: The suspect knows mechanics, has a knowledge in marine life and eats ice cream) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Threats) *Speak to Roger about his threats. (Profile: The suspect has a knowledge in marine life and eats ice cream) *Investigate Shed. (Clues: Marine Biology Book, Toolbox) *Examine Marine Biology Book. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ Blood) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (3/9!) (no stars) The Great Game (3/9) *Speak to Andrew and see what he needs. (New Quasi-Suspect: Isaac Holmes) *Ask Isaac about the Orient Walkers. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Caravan. (Clue: Phone) *Examine Phone. (New Quasi-Suspect: Dayiu) *Speak to Dayiu about her dealings. (Reward: Orient Walkers Pin) *Ask Alice what's wrong. *Investigate Movie Set. (New Quasi-Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Ask Roy about the valentines' day decorations. (Reward: Burger) *Help Baxter out. *Investigate Prison Yard. (Clue: Davy's Body) *Autopsy Davy's Body. (09:00:00; Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note from the Marionette) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Hidden Falls